


An Untold Benefit of Grandma William's Sauce

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gardening he like watching him Garden, M/M, Steve likes watching Danny, WOTD, fun little porn-ish thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little domestic look at Steve and Danny's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untold Benefit of Grandma William's Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD - genial. Beta'd by the amazing killpurakat, who fixes almost anything I toss at her.

Not only was the kitchen lacking his husband, but the cupboards might as well be bare, with all the equipment on the counter. 

Before Danny, his kitchen contained the most minimal of cooking essentials. Nothing like pasta makers and seven different blends of Italian spices. Danny believed in taking the time to cook things the right way, and until he took over the kitchen, Steven didn't understand why Danny complained about the quality of food. Now, after eating his grandmother's sauce recipe, Steve understood. It was one of the five most pleasurable experiences of his life. 

One thing Danny insisted upon: a tomato-based sauce recipe was never made with store bought tomatoes, _ever._ In fact, the second thing Danny did when he arrived at Steve’s house was rip out a section of the back yard and plant tomatoes and some fresh herbs. The genial climate and soil of Hawaii allowed him to grow his crop year round without the worry of winter weather killing whatever hid green thumb grew.

Grabbing two Long Boards out of the fridge, Steve walked outside to the garden. Leaning against the porch railing, Steve watched Danny, on his hands and knees, weeding between his plants.

Danny's old jean shorts were tightly hugging his ass as he moved from side to side along the border. Sometimes, Danny would stretch deep into the tomato bed, bowing his back much like he did when Steve entered him from behind. 

And that’s how Steve spent the next twenty minutes: staring at Danny's ass wiggle, flex, stretch, and clench.

“Steve! How long have you been standing there watching me?”

“Oh, not long.” Steve gripped the beer bottle, trying to make his voice sound normal.

“Uh huh. Is that for me?” Danny pointed at the second bottle sitting on the railing.

“Yeah.” Walking the bottle to Danny, Steve held it out while Danny pulled himself up to a kneel. Taking the bottle, Danny put the long neck to his lips, tilting his head slightly as he drank it down. Watching Danny's Adam's apple work the alcohol back down his throat, Steve let his mind drift on another action Danny could be doing on his knees while his throat performed the same action.

“Steve, you’ve been watching me in the garden again.”

“No, I had just come outside -”

“The beer was warm, Steve.” Danny’s one eyebrow was lifted, calling Steve on his shit excuse for a lie. “Don't worry babe, I'm not mad, but I think you owe me.” Danny licked his lip, reaching for the button on Steve's cargo's

Ah, yes, Grandma William's Sauce: continuing to give Steve pleasurable experiences.


End file.
